The present invention relates to wheeled devices, in general and to devices for transporting equipment and goods in particular. More particularly, the present invention relates to wheeled devices for use in carrying a load, particularly in sporting and recreational pursuits, as well as for use in transporting equipment and people. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a golf buggy or cart for use in carrying, particularly on the steering member of the buggy or cart, a set of golf clubs in a golf bag during a round of golf. The present invention relates to a golf buggy or cart having at least one or more, preferably two, different operational modes being a xe2x80x9cridexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cride-onxe2x80x9d mode in which the golfer sits on the buggy or cart whilst travelling around the golf course and a xe2x80x9cwalkxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwalkingxe2x80x9d mode in which the golfer walks behind, or beside, the buggy whilst the buggy is in use wherein the golf bag containing the golf club set is supported on suitable supports provided on or attached to the steering member used to steer the buggy.
Although the present invention will be described with particular reference to various forms of the golf buggy it is to be noted that the scope of the present invention is not restricted to the described embodiments, but rather the scope of the present invention is broader by encompassing other arrangements and forms of the wheeled device and their use in other applications then specifically described.
It is to be noted the word xe2x80x9cbuggyxe2x80x9d used in the present invention includes devices variously known as golf buggies, golf carts, golf bags with wheels, and the like including motorised vehicles. The word buggy will be used for ease of description to refer to these devices and is not meant to be limiting in any way. Accordingly, any wheeled device for carrying a golf bag is included within the scope of the term xe2x80x9cbuggyxe2x80x9d. Furthermore, the buggy is described with reference to its in use orientation so that words such as forward, up and the like refer to its ordinary use orientation.
When playing a round a golf it is usual for the player to have a buggy or cart to carry and transport the players golf bag and clubs from hole to hole during the round. Existing buggies can range from a simple two wheeled frame having a single support for retaining the bag on the buggy and a handle for pulling or pushing the buggy all the way up to large motorised vehicles referred to as carts, capable of transporting two or more people together with all of their golfing needs as well as other needs such as food and drink or even other equipment for the maintenance of the golf course.
For elderly golfers or when difficult terrain is encountered, manually pushing or pulling the golf buggy for 18 holes becomes extremely tiring, due in part to the effort required to manocuvre the buggy around corners and to traverse rough terrain. Attempts have been made to reduce the effort required by providing a motorised buggy. Whilst the inclusion of a motor reduces the effort of pushing or pulling the buggy around the golf course, such motorised buggies can not be used as ride on buggies for a variety of reasons. Further, such buggies are not so versatile to allow golfers to walk behind the buggy for the first part of the round, optionally using the motor, and then ride on the buggy for the last few holes of the round when they become tired. Whilst most golfers are fit and active enough to complete the first 9 holes of a golf round, many players including young and fit players have difficulty in completing the last 4 or 5 holes of a round of golf. Therefore, there is the need for a simple, compact and inexpensive golf buggy which can be used in a walk mode for the first 10 to 14 holes or so and then be used as a ride-on buggy for the remaining 4 to 8 holes or can be used in situations where the golfer wishes to ride on the buggy. Such a buggy, if it were provided would enable many more golfers, particularly elderly golfers and less fit golfers to play 18 holes for as soon as they became tired they could adapt the buggy into the xe2x80x9cride-onxe2x80x9d mode to complete the round. Of necessity, the combined walking buggy and ride on buggy needs to be compact and of light weight to permit handling and dismantling yet strong and sturdy enough for it to be a ride-on buggy and have a sufficiently powerful motor to transport the player and his golf bag and golf clubs from hole to hole even over hilly terrain or similar.
Therefore, there is a need for a golf buggy convertible between a walking mode and a ride on mode which will allow a golfer to use the buggy as a walking buggy for some holes and a ride-on buggy for the remaining holes.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a golf buggy which is adaptable for use as a ride on buggy or a walking buggy by being convertible between the two different modes.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a motorised buggy convertible between a walking buggy and a ride-on buggy that can be quickly and easily disassembled for transport in the boot or trunk of a motor vehicle or automobile.
A still further aim is to provide a variety of convertible buggies with different features and different motor arrangements that can be used in differing conditions.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a wheeled device adapted for carrying or transporting a load, particularly a golf buggy or cart for carrying a golf club containing a set of golf clubs, said device including:
a wheel assembly having at least a pair of ground contacting wheels capable of pivotal movement to alter the direction of travel of the wheeled device;
a steering member connected to the wheel assembly such that movement of the steering member causes corresponding movement of the wheel assembly to alter the direction of travel wherein,
the steering member is provided with a load supporting or carrying means for supporting the load in use of the wheeled device such that the load supported by the load supporting means moves in accordance with movement of the steering member.
Typically, the wheeled device of the present invention is a golf buggy or cart. More typically, the buggy or cart is provided with a seat. More typically, the seat is movable between at least two different positions wherein one of the positions corresponds to a xe2x80x9cride-onxe2x80x9d position in which the golfer sits on the buggy whilst another position corresponds to a xe2x80x9cwalkingxe2x80x9d position in which the golfer walks behind or beside the buggy. Even more typically, the buggy is convertible between the at least two positions by movement of the steering member, preferably movement in the vertical plane.
Typically, the load is a golf bag and golf clubs. More typically, the golf buggy is adapted to carry and transport a golf bag containing golf clubs. More typically, the buggy of the present invention is particularly adapted for use with a so called xe2x80x9csuit-casexe2x80x9d style of golf bag in which the golf club heads are orientated downwards so as to lower the centre of gravity of the golf bag and clubs to aid stability for the buggy. More typically, the golf bag is openable along a centre line to provide access to the clubs in the manner of a luggage suit case. Even more typically, the suit case style golf bag is provided with a hinge arrangement, preferably located at the rear of the bag along the centre line to assist in opening of the suit case style golf bag to provide access to the golf clubs.
Typically, the wheel assembly includes an axle and a pair of spaced apart wheels located at either end of the axle. More typically, movement of the steering member causes corresponding movement of the axle to move the pair of wheels. Even more typically, movement of the steering member in one direction, say to the left hand side of the golfer, causes the buggy to move to the right hand side.
Typically, the steering member is fixedly connected to the wheel assembly. Alternatively, the steering member is movably connected to the wheel assembly such that the steering member can adopt a number of different positions, preferably at least two different positions with respect to the assembly.
One of the different positions corresponds to the xe2x80x9cwalkingxe2x80x9d position in which the steering member is located in a relatively more horizontal or lowered position in which the steering member extends more rearwardly toward the rear of the buggy so that it can be gripped by the golfer when walking beside or behind the buggy. Another position is the xe2x80x9cride-onxe2x80x9d position in which the steering member is relatively more vertical or in a raised position allowing the steering member to be moved by the golfer when sitting on the buggy. Typically, the steering member is a steering arm, tiller or the like.
Typically, the steering arm is provided with two steering elements. More typically, the first steering element is located at or towards one end of the steering arm. Even more typically, the first steering element is a handle for gripping by the golfer when the buggy is in the xe2x80x9cwalkingxe2x80x9d mode.
More typically, the second steering element which is a steering bar or T-bar is located relatively more intermediate on the steering arm, preferably spaced apart from the first steering element. Even more typically, the second steering element is for use when the buggy is in the xe2x80x9cride-onxe2x80x9d mode.
Typically, the steering arm is provided with a control means for controlling operation of the buggy, preferably, for controlling operation of the motor or motors of the buggy. Even more typically, the control means is located intermediate the two steering elements and can be reached by the golfer when in both the xe2x80x9cride onxe2x80x9d mode when sitting on the seat and when walking with the buggy.
One embodiment of the golf buggy of the present invention is a primarily xe2x80x9cwalkxe2x80x9d only buggy whereas other embodiments of the buggy are xe2x80x9cwalkxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cridexe2x80x9d buggies whilst still further embodiments are primarily xe2x80x9cridexe2x80x9d only buggies. Even more typically primarily xe2x80x9cride-onxe2x80x9d buggies are extendible to increase the wheel base of the buggy and to provide greater space and more comfort for the feet of the golfer when in the xe2x80x9cride-onxe2x80x9d mode.
Typically, the buggy of the present invention can be dismantled into component pieces for transporting in the car boot or automobile trunk.
Typically, the control means of the buggy of the present invention includes a 3-position switch corresponding to xe2x80x9cwalkxe2x80x9d mode, xe2x80x9cridexe2x80x9d mode, off, and a speed control rheostat or similar. More typically, the walk speed is about 50% of the xe2x80x9cridexe2x80x9d speed.
Typically, the steering arm is pivotal substantially in the horizontal plane from side to side to turn the buggy in use and is adjustable in the vertical plane to adopt positions corresponding to either one of the different operating modes.
Typically, the steering arm is a single member bent to shape at a number of different locations. Typically, the steering arm is hinged at one or more places along its length to provide more rearward extension at a lower height when in the xe2x80x9cwalkxe2x80x9d mode. More typically, the steering arm is made of two, three, four or more components interconnected or hingedly connected together so that each of the components may be angularly inclined to the other components to provide a steering arm of the correct shape.
Typically, the steering arm is located between steering supports. Typically, the steering arm is associated with a lock means or detente for locking or holding the steering arm and wheel assembly in the straight position to prevent unwanted turning of the buggy in use. More typically, the steering arm is provided with a retaining means for maintaining the steering arm in a position corresponding to the ride on position.
Typically, the front wheel assembly or rear wheel assembly or both are provided with a suspension means allowing the wheels to traverse uneven ground more easily. More typically, the wheels are sprung or hinged about a central pivot point allowing the wheels to pivot with respect to each other. Even more typically, the buggy is provided with a front wheel assembly and a rear wheel assembly. Typically, the wheel assembly or rear wheel assembly is hinged or sprung.
Typically, the base or chassis of the buggy is extendible, more typically, longitudinally extendible, preferably longitudinally extendible in the forward direction to increase the foot room of the golfer and to increase the stability of the buggy. More typically, the buggy is provided with an extension means having a number of components. Even more typically, the components move in unison when the buggy is extending or retracting.
Typically, the load support includes one, two or more separate load support elements. More typically, the load support elements are adapted to support a golf bag, preferably a suit case type golf bag. Even more typically, the golf bag support elements are spaced apart from each other. Even more typically, one of the bag supports is located at or towards the lower end in use of the steering arm. Even more typically, the lower bag support is a plate, tray or similar. Even more typically, the tray is a two part tray in which the two parts can move with respect to each other. More typically, the tray is a hinged tray, preferably hinged about the centre line towards the rear in use, in which the two parts of the tray move in accordance with movement of the two parts of the xe2x80x98suit casexe2x80x99 styled golf bag when the golf bag is opened to gain access to the golf clubs.
Typically, the on one of the other bag support elements is located intermediate the ends of the steering arm, more typically at or towards the top or middle of the steering arm. More typically, the bag support is a yoke, cross-member or similar transversely extending element. Even more typically the cross-member is a Y-shaped yoke, an arcuate or semi-circular support or the like. Even more typically the bag support element is hinged to the steering arm or to the steering element, preferably the lower steering element.